Nick 2 A New Evil Arises
by stupidzayn87
Summary: Cartman is murdered by someone and someone else wants them dead


Nick after the fight at DB's house he went over to Cartman's house and knocked on the door "hello-ah fuck mom! mom! mommmie!" Cartman started

running away from Nick and he clung on his mom's leg "mom! mom!" yelled Cartman "yes poopiekins?" "mom mom Nick is here" "hello Mrs Cartman"

said Nick "why hello Nick Eric i want you to be nice to the new kid" said Mrs Cartman "but mom!" said Cartman "NOW!" "alright mom jesus chirst". Nick

and Cartman went into Eric's room Nick starts clapping "well well well new friend we met again" said Nick "dude get away from me you asshole!" said

Cartman Eric started running around his room when Nick got his knife and stabbed Cartman in the eyes "ah fuck!" yelled Cartman "finally got you you

cunt" said Nick "Nick you don't know what you got into" said Cartman "ah you cocksucker i got you theres nothing i did you bitch!" "but Scott-" Cartman

then passed out "Scott who? "tell me now you fucking asshole tell me!" yelled Nick he went over to Cartman and started shaking him "TELL ME KNOW

YOU COCK SUCKING BITCH ASS NIGGER!" then he heard Mrs Cartman walking to his room "honey everything alright?" said Mrs Cartman "ah crap!"

said then opened the window he saw how high it was "ah shit thats high" said Nick right about then he saw the door slowly open "crap!"

he then jumped out the window as he fell he heard Cartman's mom screaming he hit the ground and Mrs Cartman heard a thump "what the?" she look-

ed out the window and saw Nick knocked out by the force of the impact "ahhhhhhhhh!".

At Stan's house 2:09pm

Stan was playing "kill the bitches"with his friends,while he was playing with Kenny,Kyle,Tweek,DB,and Butters he heard his mom gasp "oh my god is he

alright?" then she gasped again oh my god how will i tell the boys this" said Sharon "what?" said Randy "Stan's friend,Cartman got his eyes stabbed

out" "what is he okay?" said Randy "no Liane said that he's got about 8 hours to live" "wow who did this?" "we dont know but a new boy in South Park

was found knocked out in the snow,poilce say someone broke in the house,stabbed Eric,and then then Nick tried to escape but he got knocked out from

the force of the impact knocked him out" "ah crap how will Stan react to this?" "i don't know Randy" they both hugged each other and they went outside

"Mrs Spears get out of the car please" said Stan,Butters dressed in a ladys wig and outfit got out of a small pink car "boys we want to have to talk to

you about something" said Randy "what is it dad?" said Stan "Stan your friend Cartman was stabbed in the eyes today buy a unknowen person today...

he only got about 8 hours to live" said Randy "what-what this isn't happening no no!" yelled Stan "what hes gonna die?" said Butters "yes" said Sharon

"finally that fatass is dead oh thank-" "Kyle he may have made fun of you but he was still your friend" said Butters coldly all of the boys expect Kyle all

started sobing "wow what a bunch of pussys" said then left Stan's house "boys you want to go vist him?" said Randy "yes!" yelled all of them

Sharon and Randy got the kids in the car and went to Hells Pass they got there the boys ran to his room "mommy it hurts like a mother

fucker" said Cartman "oh hey Cartman" said Butters "we brought you a gift" said Stan "mph mph mph mph mph" said Kenny DB just stood

boys started giving Eric some gifts "you guys i gotta tell you something" said Cartman "what is it?" said Stan "Nick is the one that did this" "what?

"yeah it started when he used to be my friend back in Denver but he started bullying me and then he beat up Scott Tenorman and blamed it on me, we

then moved to South Park trying to get away from him he started texting me and calling me,threating me that we will kill me and eat me but know since

he moved here i tried to hide but he found me and did this to me,but Scott Tenorman has always hated Nick but since he tried to murder me before he

did know he's trying to kill him but you must not let him Nick must be not be killed or else Scott will open a giant hole under South Park and kill everyone

over it you must kill Scott before this happens" "wow why jesus christ!" said Tweek "because Nick is the biggest Douche bag in the world and in the

Bible it says that when a big douche bag is born he is the chosen one and he can not die unless by old age so you must stop him ahhhh fuck-" he then

died at that moment "Cartman Cartman !" yelled Butters "ah fuck man this is too much pain!" yelled Tweek he started running out of the room "Eric no!"

yelled his mom they all started crying after when they were crying they heard a scream from Nick they went to see what was happening when

they saw Scott Tenorman trying to stab Nick with a broken piece of was dressed in a black torn T-shirt with his same orange pants with his

hair died black "dude!" yelled DB he then turned around

Chapter 2 done

Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
